Triangle
by Peedi
Summary: Die Blicke, die Art wie er ihm nachlief – Drew schnaubte verächtlich- wie ein treudoofer Hund, der JD seiner Meinung nach auch war. JDDrew  CoxJD & CoxDrew angedeutet


Titel: Triangle

Untertitel: But you don't even bother

Autor: Peedi

Fandom: Scrubs

Zeitraum: Neunte Staffel

Pairing: JDDrew (CoxJD und CoxDrew einseitig!)

Rating: p18-slash

Genre: Drama

Widmung: allen, die sich das antun ^^v

Special Thanks: Hashi-chan, weil du meine Muse warst und mich auf die Idee gebracht hast :)

Warning: Yaoi, Dark!

Disclaimer: Scrubs gehört Bill Lawrence und nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit nichts, blahblahblah. Verklagungen sowie Morddrohungen werden ignoriert, Briefbomben an verhasste Lehrer weitergeleitet und Geldgeschenke gehen solange an meinen Vater, bis ich die Schulden für meinen Laptop bezahlt habe. Shit happens.

Kommentar: Das ist ein kleines Experiment meinerseits. Wahrscheinlich wird es nicht mal gut, aber egal. Here I go!

Viel Spaß!

Drew konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wann genau es angefangen hatte.

Von Anfang an war JD eifersüchtig gewesen und er hatte erst nicht verstanden wieso. Irgendwann -nach knapp einem Monat- hatte es dann klick gemacht.

Die Blicke, die Art wie er ihm nachlief – Drew schnaubte verächtlich- wie ein treudoofer Hund, der JD seiner Meinung nach auch war.

Er hatte eigentlich nichts gegen den Arzt – er war ein guter Lehrer, setzte sich für seine Schüler ein und als Mediziner war er ebenfalls nicht schlecht - aber er war so verdammt naiv, das es ihm schon fast weh tat wie Dr. Dorian seinem ehemaligen Mentor hinterher sah. Das konnte er sich nicht mehr mit ansehen.

Manche würden jetzt glauben das wäre so, weil er JD doch irgendwie gern hatte, weil er einen Freund nicht leiden sehen wollte. Lange Zeit hatte Drew sich das auch eingeredet, das er doch irgendwie Sympathie gegenüber dem Anderen empfand.

Aber verdammt noch mal! Das war es nicht. Es war... weil es ihn an sich selbst erinnerte, weil er das mittlerweile genauso tat. Er lernte wie ein Bescheuerter, versuchte bloß keine Fehler zu machen, damit er auch ja Stolz auf ihn war. Von Anfang an, war er die Nummer eins für Cox gewesen, das wusste er. Immerhin hatte er anfangs ein Schild und später ein T-shirt mit der Aufschrift #1 tragen dürfen... aber er wusste genau, das der Chefarzt ihn nicht auf diese Art und Weise mochte.

Drew war bewusst, das JD ihn dafür hasste. Dafür, das er mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam, das gelobt wurde, das ihm nach ein paar Wochen bereits auf die Schulter geklopft wurde, das er einfach die Nummer eins war.

Bis jetzt. Er hatte heute einen Fehler gemacht oder eher seinen Mentor hängen gelassen. Ein Patient hatte einen Herzstillstand und er sollte die Sache in die Hand nehmen; natürlich war Dr. Cox auch da, aber er konnte es einfach noch nicht. Er war da nicht bereit für – Gott, er war bloß ein Student!

Er hatte geschmissen und die Genugtuung in den Augen Dorians, als Dr. Cox ihn um Hilfe bat, tat mehr weh, als gut war. Abends war er in die Bar gegangen, in der sein Professor immer sein Feierabendbier trank. Er hatte gehofft, das er allein war und er so mit ihm reden konnte. Allerdings war er in Begleitung von Dr. Turk und JD. Alles, was er bekommen hatte, war eine kalte Abfuhr gewesen und ein gehässiger Spruch von Dr. Dorian.

Als Drew am späten Abend auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war, erwartete ihn dort bereits JD, der kein Ton sagte, ihn bloß ansah. Unsicher schloss er die Tür auf und zu seiner Überraschung folgte ihm der Arzt tatsächlich. Er hatte gedacht das er vielleicht noch etwas mit Lucy besprechen wollte und auf sie wartete... aber das war wohl falsch gedacht.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"  
„Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Es musste kein Name genannt werden. Beide wussten genau, von wem sie da sprachen. Er hatte geahnt, das dieses Gespräch früher oder später stattfinden würde.

„Das geht Sie nichts an."  
JD kam näher, bis er schließlich direkt vor ihm stand. „Ich denke, das es mich doch etwas angehen könnte."

Wer den Kuss gestartet hatte, konnte er gar nicht mehr so wirklich bestimmen. Er glaubte es war JD, aber es könnte auch von ihm ausgegangen sein. Jedenfalls küssten sie sich. Er hatte aufgrund von Dorians eher weiblichen und weichem Verhalten gedacht, das er auch so küssen würde. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er zeigte ihm mit diesem Kuss genau, wie wenig er ihn leiden konnte, wie sauer er auf ihn war.

Und ihm... machte das kurioserweise überhaupt nichts aus. Auf eine gewisse Art tat es sogar gut, den Frust der letzten Wochen endlich loszuwerden. So hatte er sich das zwar nicht festgestellt, aber Gott... beschweren würde er sich jetzt auch nicht darüber.

Eine forsche Zunge erkundete seine Mundhöhle genau und er versuchte die Dominanz zu bekommen und ihn zurückzudrängen, aber... er schaffte es nicht und Drew war ein Kontrollfreak; er hasste es, wenn jemand anderes das sagen hatte. Und wahrscheinlich wusste es Dr. Dorian ebenfalls..

Flinke und überaus geschickte Hände wanderten unter sein Shirt, strichen dort über seine Haut. Die Berührungen taten nicht wirklich gut, denn immerhin widerstrebte es ihm eigentlich sich von diesem Mann anfassen zu lassen, aber momentan war es, na ja... ganz _erträglich _und wenn er von der Monotonie und der Tatsache, das die Berührungen nicht unbedingt sanft waren ausging, ging es JD in der Hinsicht wohl gleich. Es war eh nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.

Obwohl er eigentlich keinen Sex mit ihm wollte, wusste Drew, wie das hier enden würde. Sie wollten nicht einander, das war ihnen beiden bewusst – sie wollten nur ein bisschen Frust raus lassen, um die ganze Situation erträglicher zu machen.

Nur kurz lösten sie den Kuss, aufgrund von Luftmangel und der Tatsache, das der Ältere ihn seines Oberteils entledigte.

JD's Finger fuhren fast schon sanft über die nun freigelegte Haut, hielten aber bei dem Tattoo auf seinem Arm inne. Schließlich schluckte der Professor bloß und schubste ihn mehr oder minder sanft auf das Bett.

„Sprachlos, _Nummer eins_?"

Der Arzt selbst entledigte sich erst seines Jackets und seiner Krawatte, anschließend seines Hemdes.

„Fahren Sie zur Hölle." 

Ehe er sich versah, war JD auf dem Bett kniete, über ihm. Um auch endlich mal aktiv zu werden, ließ der Student seine Hände über die erhitzte Haute wandern, strich über seinen Rücken, bis zum Hosenbund, während der Andere sich seinem Hals widmete, dort lieblose Küsse verteilte, die auf seiner Haut ein leichtes Kribbeln hinterließen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das sich so etwas schon einmal so falsch angefühlt hatte, wie in diesem Moment.

Dennoch jagten immer wieder kleine Schauer durch seinen Körper und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich ebenfalls. Mittlerweile ließ der Arzt von seinem Hals ab, widmete sich nun seiner Brust. Er bearbeitete die linke Brustwarze mit den Zähnen, während er die rechte zwischen seinen Fingern rollte, dem Studenten so ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

JD schauderte bei dem Geräusch. Er konnte nicht beschreiben wie gut sich das anfühlte... endlich konnte er ihm einmal das alles heimzahlen. Jedenfalls diesen einen Triumph wollte er haben. Normalerweise war er nicht unbedingt der dominante Typ, ganz und gar nicht... aber bei diesem Jungen hier war das etwas vollkommen anderes. Das gönnte er ihm einfach nicht. Natürlich bemerkte der Arzt ganz genau, wie die Erregung des Jüngeren immer mehr anwuchs und dieser einfach nur die Augen schloss und sich in das Laken krallte.

Drew hob die Hüften leicht an, damit JD ihm besser von seiner -mittlerweile viel zu engen- Hose und Shorts befreien konnte. Warum ihn das überhaupt so erregte war ihm gerade ganz einfach egal. Darüber würde er jetzt nicht mehr nachdenken. Seine Oberschenkel wurden mit Küssen übersät, eine Hand strich über seinen Bauch und kam seiner Erregung immer wieder gefährlich nahe, doch kein einziges Mal wurde sie berührt und irgendwie bezweifelte er auch, das JD das noch tun würde.

Als ein Finger gegen seinen Eingang drückte, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Wie lange hatte er das jetzt schon nicht mehr getan? Bestimmt schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr und eigentlich hatte er sich auch geschworen, dass das so bleiben würde. Außerdem... selbst wenn er eine Ausnahme machte, dann bestimmt nicht für _ihn_.

„Bleib entspannt, _Superdrew_." 

Erschrocken keucht er auf, als der Finger in ihn eindrang. Er spürte JD's forschenden Blick auf sich, allerdings hatte er die Augen geschlossen, versuchte sich nicht ganz so sehr zu verspannen. Was ihm auch mehr oder weniger gut gelang. Der Ältere wartete nicht all zulange, sondern fing an den Finger in seinem Inneren zu bewegen. Das Gefühl war zwar ziemlich ungewohnt und auch unangenehm, doch das verging schnell.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen erwies sich JD in diesem Gebiet als äußerst erfahren. Jedenfalls hatte er nicht mehr lange Schmerzen und als der zweite Finger in ihn eindrang, verspannte er sich kaum.

Die Fremdkörper drangen tiefer in ihn und trafen schnell das, was JD scheinbar gesucht hatte, nämlich den Punkt, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.. Seine Erregung wurde steinhart und er stöhnte Laut auf, verengte sich um die Finger und entlockte auch dem Arzt ein Stöhnen.

Es störte Drew das dieser immer noch seine Hose trug, wobei er sich fragte, warum er sie sich nicht auszog, immerhin war sie wirklich sehr, sehr eng geworden. Das musste doch schon weh tun.

Er grinste, strich mit einer Hand über die unübersehbare Beule in der Hose, erntete ein überraschtes Stöhnen. Mit festem Griff fing er an, die halb harte Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose zu massieren, brachte sie so dazu zu ihrer vollen Größe zu wachsen.

Schnell zog JD seine Finger zurück, öffnete mit zittrigen Händen seinen Gürtel und zog sich schließlich ganz aus. Das Verlangen in seinem Blick, ließ den Studenten schwer schlucken.

„Dreh dich um." 

Er hob auf seine typische Art eine Augenbraue. In dieser Position wollte er das aber eigentlich nicht. JD schien es zu bemerken, allerdings machte es ihm nichts aus, denn er half -beinahe schon grob- nach und drehte ihn auf seinen Bauch.

Als seine Erregung gegen die Matratze rieb, keuchte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen. Das war verdammt demütigend... und er war sich sicher, das der Andere es aus genau diesem Grund auch tat.

Er spürte das harte Glied an seinem Hintern, musste schwer schlucken. Einen Rückzieher machen würde er jetzt nicht, garantiert nicht.

JD hob seine Hüften leicht an, drang dann langsam und vergleichsweise vorsichtig in ihn ein. Er biss vor Schmerz in sein Kissen, versuchte aber sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu entspannen. Sein Lehrer küsste seinen Nacken, streichelte ihn sanft.

Und das war ihm beinahe schon unangenehm.

Denn er wusste einfach, dass das gespielt war, das es ihm eigentlich vollkommen egal wie es ihm ging – ihm ging es in der Hinsicht ja genauso.

Nach einiger Zeit – Drew konnte nicht genauso sagen wie viel Minuten- drückte er sich ihm entgegen, schauderte bei dem Gefühl. JD fing erst langsam an zuzustoßen, wurde dann aber immer schneller und härter. Der Arzt knabberte an seinem Nacken, saugte sich an einer Stelle fest. Drew hasste ihn in dem Moment dafür; er wollte keine Spuren. Sein Protest verlor sich aber in einem lauten Aufstöhnen, als er wieder diesen Punkt in ihm traf.

„Oh, shit..."  
Er hörte JD leise lachen, wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als das er endlich damit aufhören würde ihn so zu demütigen. Der Gedanke verflog allerdings ziemlich schnell, da die Hitze in ihm ins unermessliche anstieg, da der Ältere bei diesem Punkt blieb, sich dagegen bewegte.

Schnell ließ Drew eine seiner Hände zu seiner Erregung wandern, wollte sich selbst Abhilfe verschaffen, allerdings wurde er am Handgelenk festgehalten. Das gab es doch nicht... was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Du hast mir keine Antwort auf meine Frage gegeben."  
Gott, wie war der denn noch in der Lage so ruhig zu sprechen? Hilflos stöhnte er auf, als er sich gegen diesen Punkt drückte.

„Welche...Frage?"  
Sein gesamter Körper verspannte sich und er zog die Erektion JD's somit tiefer in sich, härter dagegen. Er spannte sich extra noch ein bisschen an, als Rache sozusagen.

„Oh Gott... Du liebst ihn, oder?"  
Sein gesamter Körper bebte und er wollte nichts sehnlicher als endlich Erlösung.

„Ja, verdammt!", brachte er deshalb mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

JD ließ seine Hand los, umfasste aber selbst die Erregung und massierte sie. Er schenkte ihm ein dankbares Keuchen, drückte sich den Stößen entgegen. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Minute, als er dann auch mit dem Namen seines Mentors auf den Lippen, in seiner Hand kam, schließlich keuchend zusammensackte.

Auch JD erreichte kurze Zeit später seinen Orgasmus, stöhnte denselben Namen. Aber gerade war er zu erschöpft um sauer auf ihn zu sein, wie er feststellte. Der Professor zog sich sofort aus ihm zurück, legte sich neben ihn, während Drew einfach auf seinem Bauch liegen blieb.

Er war nicht überrascht, als Dorian sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufrichtete und sich anzog. Wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm sogar recht. Er wollte diesen Mann nicht länger als nötig um sich haben und andersherum war es sicherlich genauso.

Allerdings war er wirklich verwundert, das er ihn dennoch zudeckte. Auch wenn er sich wirklich wünschte, das es jemand anders wäre, der das tun würde. Und auch mit den nächsten Worten hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet.

„Irgendwie tust du mir leid. Du rennst ihm hinter her, wie ein Hund."  
„Das sagt der richtige" Seine Stimme war trocken. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken.

„Ich weiß", meinte der Lehrer. „Aber ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben – im Gegensatz zu dir."  
Langsam wurde ihm die ganze Situation ein bisschen klarer.

„Warum hassen Sie mich genau?"  
Er siezte ihn bloß, um eine gewisse Distanz wieder herzustellen.

„Weil ich glaube, das du tatsächlich eine Chance haben könntest."  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet aber verdammt... es tat wirklich gut diese Worte zu hören.

„Warum haben Sie das hier getan?"  
„Weil ich jedenfalls _einmal _die Nummer eins über trumpfen wollte."

Sodele das wars ;D

Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob ichs hierbei belassen soll oder einen Mehrteiler daraus mache. Sagt ihr mit bitte auch, was ihr davon haltet. Also ob es als One Shot besser ist als Mehrteiler.

Vielen Dank, das ihr euch da durchgekämpft habt ;)  
Obwohl das Pair doch seeeeeeeehr ungewöhnlich ist, hat es irgendwie Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben ôo

Besonders auch, weil ich es irgendwie sehr einfach finde aus Drews Sicht zu schreiben.

Aber na ja...

Kommentare sind gern sehen.

Cheers!

Peedi

(Betaversion kommt Mitte nächster Woche weil Beta im Urlaub D)


End file.
